Andrew Howard
Andrew Howard (1969 - ) Film Deaths *''I Spit on Your Grave (2010)'' [Sheriff Storich]: Killed when Chad Lindberg inadvertently activates a shotgun Sarah Butler placed in Andrew's anus. (Nudity alert: Rear) *''Limitless (2011)'' [Gennady]: Stabbed to death by Bradley Cooper. *''Taken 3 (2015)Taken 3 (2014)[''Maxim]: Shoots himself in the mouth with his own gun while Liam Neeson holds it, rather than give Liam any information. *''True Memoirs of an International Assassin (2016) ''[Anton Masovich]: Accidentally shot twice in the chest by Yul Vazquez when Zulay Henao push him in the target of Yul while Yul tries to shoot Kevin James in Kim Coates's office. TV Deaths *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Smoked (2011) '[Luke Ronson]: Shot to death along with Pedro Pascal, Charlayne Woodward and Michael Raymond-James (who survives) by Hayley McFarland while being held in a holding cell before she is shot by Christopher Meloni. *Hatfields and McCoys (2012 mini-series)' [''Frank Phillips]: Gunned down in the brothel/saloon when he tries to draw on Jilon Vanover. (Thanks to Brian) *''Boardwalk Empire: Acres of Diamonds (2013)'' [August Tucker]: Hit over the head with a machete by Pearce Bunting off-screen. His body is shown laying against a wall with a machete stuck in his head. *''NCIS: Los Angeles: Wanted (2013) '' [Dmitri Greshnev]: Shot to death by LL Cool J, just as Andrew is about to shoot LL's wife (Aunjanue Ellis). *''The Blacklist: Berlin (No. 8) Conclusion (2014)'' [Milo]: Shot in the head by James Spader in Andrew's base of operation as he was trying to get Ryan Eggold to shoot Megan Boone while they were in a stand off. *''Banshee: Armies of One (2014)'' [Quentin]: Decapitated by a passing truck after being pushed into it by Antony Starr. *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Closure (2015) ''[Luther Banks]: Shot in the head by Mark Dacascos when Mark uses his telekinetic powers to take control of Andrew's gun, as Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge look on in shock. *''Hell on Wheels: Gambit (2016)'' [Dandy Johnny Shea]: Shot in the throat by Phil Burke. *''24: Legacy (2017)'' [Gabriel]: Commits suicide by slitting his own throat with a knife in order to avoid interrogation by Corey Hawkins. Gallery BWE-4.3-choppy.jpg|Andrew Howard (left) in Boardwalk Empire: Acres of Diamonds (2013). Screen-shot-2011-05-20-at-11-46-19-am.png|Andrew Howard in I Spit on Your Grave. Category:Actors Category:1969 Births Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Welsh actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Actors who died in Luc Besson Movies Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:People who died in The Blacklistverse Category:People who died in Boardwalk Empire series Category:Actors who died in Olivier Megaton Movies Category:24 cast members Category:Deaths in the NCIS universe Category:British actors and actresses Category:European actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Boardwalk Empire cast members Category:Actors who died in Jeff Wadlow Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Characters Killed by Raymond Reddington in The Blacklist Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Deaths in The Blacklist Category:Banshee Cast Members